


That crushing feeling...

by UnGendered



Category: One Direction (Band), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), can be read as any fandom
Genre: ? - Freeform, Darkness, Depression, F/F, F/M, Gen, I did not feel well when i wrote this, Loneliness, M/M, Multi, Other, Panic Attacks, Sadness, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, im sorry, not really panic attacks, that crushing feeling when you're all alone, why am I doing this to myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-09 21:03:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5555276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnGendered/pseuds/UnGendered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you can’t breathe, you’re just laying there, motionless and still… hoping to fade away to nothing. Hoping that no one will ever find you, or even look at you again.</p><p>(This work is not in any specific fandom, can be read as with character you want, no names mentioned)</p>
            </blockquote>





	That crushing feeling...

When you can’t breathe, you’re just laying there, motionless and still… hoping to fade away to nothing. Hoping that no one will ever find you, or even look at you again. Thinking that maybe, maybe if you laid there long enough then people wouldn’t notice that you were gone until the layer of dust over you was enough to suffocate you That your chest feels like it’s gonna explode, all the feelings are trapped and you have no way to let them out, but at the same time… you’re empty, a shadow, a shell, weak, lame, alone, pathetic, disgusting, unloved, unwanted, un needed and hated. And the person who hates you the most, is you. You can’t bear the sight of yourself, you can’t even look at yourself in the mirror anymore. And in the morning, when all the emotions are still trapped inside you, threatening to kill you and making you bleed. In the morning, when you sit up in bed, all you could think of is that if you would be dead, you wouldn’t have to feel this way.

And that’s when you can’t really see any reason to exist, to survive. And that’s the moments when you’re as loneliest, because you don’t even have yourself.


End file.
